Within camparatively recent years the indiscriminate slaughter of wild game has moved the devotees of the sport of hunting to insist upon such regulation, statutory or self-imposed as shall protect game birds and animals from extinction. In the extension of this idea, many sportsmen deliberately reduced their chance of killing the game by substituting the rifle with its one missile for the shotgun with its widely scattering scores of deadly pellets.
The complete disappearance from the United States of several kinds of game birds and animals which formerly were abundant and the depletion of other species to almost the point of extinction has united the sportsmen of the country in an effort to check the further ravages of the meat hunter and those who find their pleasure in wholesale slaughter.
With such incentive to prevent the total destruction of the wild life of the country, sportsmen have worked actively to have suitable game laws passed in several states urging especially the protection of closed seasons for appropriate term of years in order to give vanishing species a chance to multiply.
All of this, however, is not enough to protect the game from extinction.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide the sportsmen with a satisfying option to game hunting with the intent to kill and still preserve the game.